


《饲主是空条承太郎怎么办？》温泉篇下开车

by Fanfan_Hong



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_Hong/pseuds/Fanfan_Hong
Summary: JOJO回来后对你的惩罚哈哈哈哈你懂的
Relationships: Kujo Jotaro/Reader
Kudos: 22





	《饲主是空条承太郎怎么办？》温泉篇下开车

3.5承的最后一章啦，修罗场。巨长一篇。

我的记忆突然之间回来了，我妈狠狠的扇了我一巴掌，记得很清楚，在右边脸上。  
我家里过的不怎么样，爸爸离开的太早了，早到他长什么样我一点都不记得了。妈妈脾气差，总是活在自己的世界里，我性子直，像根针戳破她像个装满普通空气的气球一般的幻想谎言时，她会责怪我是我的原因让她没能飞上天空。

“要是没有生下你就好了。”

我的哭相不好看，眼泪从捂着红肿的右半边脸的手指缝里溜走，眉头向上蹙着，五官皱巴巴的挤在一起，像个干瘪的小老头。  
上大学后，每次寒暑假放假回家，或多或少依然会被妈妈嫌弃。甚至还会像小时候挨打。

“她不会还手的，她胆子小，而且还是我生下来的，随便怎么处置。”

我逐渐清醒，眼睛刚好被没关紧的日式房门外透进来的月光晃着，我提起被褥盖过头顶。

原来今天早上没来由的情绪波动不是因为在想念父母，而是在害怕失去当下。

害怕下次睁眼，发现全然不过是一场梦而已。

右脸仍然有着在梦境里那种火辣辣的痛觉。被褥太厚，呆在里面太闷，于是我探头翻了个身，伸出手来揉了揉右边脸颊。

反应过来墙边有道黑色的人影，我身子吓得一抖，嘴里小声骂了句脏话，脑子里开始放映曾经在阁楼里看过的各式各样的恐怖电影片段。在不远处另一隔间沉睡的贺莉阿姨嘴里咕哝了句梦话调整了睡姿。

硕大的人影向我慢慢移动，脚下一丁点声响都没发出，我额头上冷汗猛出，裹着被子往身后挪动。

“醒了？”

是空条承太郎。他回来了。

我松了一大口气，因为紧张害怕高耸的双肩也逐渐不那么僵硬。

“她没醒也有这么多动静。”

花京院的头从门外探出，半是调侃的接话。

“....”我揪着被子捂好自己的胸。

“你们俩是变态么？”

“喂喂，你这婆娘说话给我注意点啊。”

JOJO看上去有点生气的蹲下身子钳住了我刚刚做梦挂着泪痕的下巴，泪水粘腻的触觉让我本能的往后缩， 可又被手的主人强制性的往他面前近了几分。

我才注意到他已经摘下了本体帽子换好了衣服，海蓝色竖纹浴袍适合极了他。药浴的草木味渗过布料抵达我的鼻尖，又恰恰好好刺激到了我刚刚才活动过的泪腺。

花京院毛茸茸的红发凑近我，跟JOJO一起诧异着我久久未有动静。

神啊，请不要捉弄我，请不要把我带离他们身边。

听人们常说，得到的越容易，失去的则越快。

“所以我真的很害怕。”  
我喃喃自语道，舌头悄悄卷走了唇边的泪珠。

放屁，泪哪是咸的，明明这么苦涩。

空条承太郎抬起双臂轻轻把我环了起来，明明跟最开始相较，已经不再那么瘦小，还长高了6公分，但她对自己而言还是太轻了，轻到下一秒就像《少年jump》连载的奇幻漫画里能飞的女主角一般，即将要晃晃悠悠的离开地面。

“嘶，JOJO你轻点。”

旁边的花京院看着不断紧收的大手出言提醒到。他一向观察细致入微。

果不其然，小臂被勒出了淡红色的手指印。

再低头瞅一眼面前裹着被子的小小人儿，眉头皱皱巴巴的，看样子应该是满疼的。

可还没等把道歉的话说出口，她就闷头扎进了自己的胸膛里，承太郎下意识想摆弄帽檐，却发现自己已经摘掉了帽子。

“真是够了。”

他捧起我像鸵鸟一样埋在他温暖胸肌里的脸，对准还沾满不少或干涸或仍旧湿润的眼泪的唇，俯身而上。

“哦哦哦！他A了上去！”花京院起哄道。

我也穿着浴衣，衣带是粘贴式的，承太郎轻易单手就扯开了。他刚刚洗浴完的大手附上我没穿胸罩的白兔上，不知为何今天JOJO的手指冰凉，撩拨红豆时太大的温差让我上身颤抖，往常都是暖热暖热的。

承太郎终于松开我的嘴唇，我抿嘴时甚至能浅尝到血味。

“你先跟花京院做了？”

承太郎用手掌把头发整理成大背头，他的头发还有点湿。这个发型让他像极了四承。

“唔....额...是的.”

我使劲瞪了一眼旁边笑眯眯的花京院，这有什么好炫耀的？？又不是小孩子了。

“那你现在就做好准备吧。”

承太郎挑了一边他代表性的粗眉，叹口气把我押回到床上，双手开始透过浴衣缝隙扒下我的刚穿上几小时的内裤。

“我妈就在隔壁，你最好祈祷不要把她吵醒。”

话音刚落，带着薄茧的手指就不留情的捏搓起我的阴蒂，这一猛地差点没让我喊出声来。

“这么淫荡，看来我平常对你实在是太好了是么？”

？？？这有什么联系？？？我刚想硬撑着嘲笑他的语病，可男人致命的低沉嗓音在我耳边询问着，大量的气声让我心生不详。

JOJO揉搓速度很快，加上我本身就很敏感，没几分钟就乖乖缴械投降，紧绷着尾椎骨，弓起上身交代了今夜第一次的潮吹。

我虚力的仰卧在已经被我打湿的床单上，眼睛正好能看见在一旁靠门坐着微笑看戏的花京院。

空条承太郎估摸着这一波潮吹够润滑用了，撕开包装袋套在了从早就在浴衣里探出头来的小JO太郎上。

上次他撕避孕套包装袋是为了安抚我的痛经，为我吹避孕套气球来让我分散注意力。但却起了反效果，我一边笑一边疼的倒抽凉气。

他扒开我的双腿，让我像上舞蹈课趴青蛙趴偷懒一样大张成M型。我没有抵抗。

花京院会意的握住了我疼的蜷起的手，掌心相扣。我习惯性的微张着嘴用呼吸抵消阴道被撑开的痛楚。

似乎是对我在被未婚夫操的时候还在握着别的男人的手这件事实让他不悦，他也没在怜香惜玉的缓慢推进，而是直捣黄龙。

我瞬间略嘶哑的叫出声来，及时被承太郎捂住了嘴。我能看见他青绿色跟玛瑙可媲美的眼睛在月光下熠熠生辉，他竖起食指示意我不要出声，我失了魂的点头。

于是他下身盖好棉被，开始了在温软紧绷的甬道里横冲直撞，下面被他撑成他尺寸的形状，JOJO找到了我靠斜上的敏感软肉，他和花京院都很轻易找到那个地方，花京院跟我说，因为每次一磨那个位置你就会很明显眯起眼睛闷哼喘气。

花京院呼吸有点紊乱，在我手指背上轻轻留了一吻，灼热的气流让我指间麻麻的，他起身离开了房间，猜也知道他要回自己房间干嘛，我还得谢谢他没给我增加难度。

承太郎有控制力度但丝毫没有在意冲撞的速度，我艰难的抓住床边，压抑随时可能从喉咙漏出的娇吟。

他低头亵玩我的莓果时，我能近距离观察到他茂盛的黑色卷发，让我想起物理教科书上吐舌头的爱因斯坦的白色卷毛。

我的思路跟我的快感跟我的声音一般破碎又凌乱，但都臃肿的冲向跳楼机的顶端。

我还是在层层汹涌的失重快感里释放了含混不请的声线，而它也成功吵醒了贺莉阿姨。

我眼疾手快的提上被子掩盖住承太郎抱着他侧身。

很多年前，JOJO也这样掩藏过我。

“怎么了？『』？”

贺莉阿姨没开灯，太好了。

“没事！刚刚做了个噩梦……”

承太郎的呼吸洒在我几乎发育完全的胸膛上，他的肉棒也还停留在我高潮完间歇性收紧的小穴里。

“什么噩梦啊？”

贺莉阿姨又躺下，随口一问。

“梦见我离开你们了。”

“不会的，”承太郎抱紧我的腰腹，他用极小的音量说。

“我不会让它发生的。”


End file.
